Convergence
by SinfulPleasures
Summary: Third Installment for "Goodbye, Sasuke": " Sometimes it takes a mere coincidence to realize you are where you are meant to be. The sorrow that they both carry in their hearts makes it impossible to really let go. The memories that they made together, serve as a constant reminder of what they could have been. Happy.


**Author's Note: I am sorry it took me over a month to get this installation out. I hope you guys enjoy it and many thanks to my beta: The Mistress of Yaoi!  
Please review! Remember, an author's motivation are the feedback from their readers :) See Author's Note at the end of the fic for review responses and more information on the upcoming installations!**

**For new readers, please see "Goodbye, Sasuke" and "Deception" before reading this installment. **

* * *

Raindrops hit the windows from the apartment and thunder roared across the sky, waking up the tenant.

Blue eyes shifted opened, staring at the white ceiling above. He turned slowly towards the opposite side of the bed, staring at the unoccupied pillow there. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The bed shifted as said person pulled the covers off him. The person sat up as a hand rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Their mouth opened and formed into a big 'o' as a yawn escaped. He peered over the bed and towards the window. He watched as the dark sky lit up with lightning.

He sat for a few moments longer before moving towards the edge of the bed. He slipped on his slippers before standing and making his way towards the door on the far right of the room. He stopped momentarily and took a look back towards the bed.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see there. After all, _he _was gone already.

No. _He_ was never there to begin with.

He turned back and continued to walk out of the room. He walked down the hallway and crossed the living room when he heard it.

'_What are you doing __dobe__?'_

He halted outside the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder towards the living room.

The living room was empty except for the two couches, the coffee table and the book case.

'_He's not there __Naruto,'_ he thought, '_get a hold of yourself.'_

He took one more look before continuing towards the kitchen. He put some water on to boil as he grabbed a cup of ramen from the cupboards. He sat it on top of the counters and leaned against the table, simply staring at the cup.

'_How can you eat that stuff?'_

He quickly turned around to look and was met with an empty kitchen and sound of boiling water. He closed his eyes as he took a breath. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed the boiling water, pouring it into the cup. After he was sitting, he moved it to the table, letting it sit.

Even though he had moved away, _his _memory still haunted him. It had been a half a year since he left him; the pain he experienced being by his side had nearly broken him. The first week away from _him _had been hell. Even though he had changed towns, everything and anything reminded him of _him._He felt as though the pain would never disappear. He was right; even now, he still felt pain whenever he remembered. Time had only served to dull the pain.

He sighed as he reached over to the counter and picked up a pair of clean chopsticks. He dipped them into the cup and started eating.

_Ring._

He looked up when he heard the faint ring of his cellphone. He sat down the chopsticks and made his way towards the back of the apartment. When he reached his bedroom, the ringing stopped. He grabbed it off the nightstand and turned it on.

He frowned slightly as he was met with unknown number.

He wanted to hope that it was Sasuke, but he pushed that thought away. No, he couldn't think like that. He left because he was miserable. It didn't matter that his heart still yearned for him. His thoughts were interrupted when another call came through.

He picked up the phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

"Keep searching."

The raven haired man looked at the phone after he ended the call.

He sighed.

No matter how far he searched, he couldn't get a definite answer. The private investigators had found nothing under _his_ name. He had not set up an apartment, phone or even used credit cards.

_He_ had simply vanished.

He never counted on him hiding his movements to such a degree. Sasuke turned to look at the window from his hotel room. The rain continued to come down and soak everything in its path. _He_ must have had help, but no matter how far he searched, nothing suspicious was seen from his friends and relatives.

Sasuke reached over to his left and grabbed the folder on the bed stand. He flipped it opened and was met with pictures of his obsession; the man who had walked out of his life and had him chasing after him even after all these months.

Naruto Uzumaki.

His fingers trailed across the image, tracing every curve of Naruto's face. He had been foolish and selfish in every aspect during the last few months they had been together. Had he realized that even the strongest person could break, they might have still been together.

"Naruto…" he whispered into the empty room.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Naruto watched as the heavy rain turned into a faint drizzle. He couldn't help but smile nervously. He turned away from the window and walked over to the closet by the entrance. When he opened it, he grabbed a light sweater and an umbrella. He grabbed his keys that hung by the door before leaving the apartment.

He stood in the doorway of his building complex. He opened the umbrella but made no movement to leave the building. He stretched his hand out, away from the shelter of the umbrella. He watched as raindrops landed on his hand, moving his fingers in up and down motions. He stood there for a moment, just watching as the raindrops soaked his hand. He finally pulled his hand back and stepped out of the doorway. He let the sound of the rain calm him, and he tried to stray his thoughts away from who was waiting for him.

He eventually started walking down the nearly empty streets. The rain had scared off the people, and only a few wanderers were on the streets. It was a short walk from his building before he reached a restaurant. He closed the umbrella and entered the establishment slowly. As he gave the other party's name, he felt his stomach do a flip with anxiety. He felt his heart beat faster as he was led to the table, sweat soaking the palm of his hand.

'_You can do this Naruto,'_ he thought as raven black hair came into view. He knew the waiter had stopped and waited on him, but he could do nothing but focus on the other man sitting across from him. He felt dread consume his body as he parted to speak the man's name.

"Hello…"

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

"….Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up at the man across from him. He merely nodded at him as he stood up and walked to the door of the office. They had finished the meeting and, now with a newly signed contract, were leaving. He heard the other man follow suit. A few minutes later, they were on the street heading back to the hotel. He sat back into the seat behind him, the tinted windows making the darkened sky seem even darker. He watched his surroundings pass by him as his mind wondered to the man who haunted his dreams. They drove for a while before he felt the car brake as they reached a red light. That's when he saw it.

The golden locks that he used to wrapped his fingers in when he kissed the man he loved. He quickly opened the door and exited the vehicle. He felt rain drops land on him as he heard someone call his name, but he ignored it as he approached the building that held his most precious person. The closer he got, the more he could see the blond through the window. He almost reached the building when he saw a black haired man lean over and kiss him. He stopped dead in his tracks, the air leaving his body.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, just staring at the man he once called his lover getting kissed by another. He felt hands on his shoulders, but he pushed them away as anger filled his body. No one was allowed to touch what was his. He would teach that man, what it meant to touch what belonged to an Uchiha. Just as he reached the door, he was roughly pulled back.

He turned angrily as he grabbed the person and shoved them against the side of the building, away from the window.

"Don't get in my way Nara," he growled out.

He was met with an exaggerated sighed.

"Troublesome," he heard the other murmur before speaking directly at him. "As much as I would find that easier, I can't. Did you even see who Naruto was being kissed by?"

Sasuke did not let go of the man but did not answer either. He didn't care who that man was. All he cared about was making him disappear for touching the blond.

"It was Neji Hyuga."

He was about to retort when he realized why the other had interfered. He cursed under his breath as he released his hold. Neji Hyuga was the nephew of the owner of the Hyuga Corporation. The Hyuga Corporation had a strained but still very important partnership with the Uchiha Corporation. If he had gone in there and done what he had planned, there would have been severe consequences. He turned to look at the man in front of him.

He wanted nothing more than to march into the building, screw the consequences. He took a few steps towards the window. He glazed at a thoughtful looking Naruto as he quietly contemplated what to do.

"Sasuke," he heard Shikamaru call quietly.

He raised his hand and ran it through his dark locks. It was only then that he realized that he was fully soaked from the rain. He had been so focused on Naruto that he had failed to realize that it had started to rain harder. He looked at the man before him and became aware that he was in a similar state. He could feel the questioning stare, and, after a few moments of silence, he nodded towards him.

He heard a soft sigh come from Shikamaru as he turned his own attention back to Naruto. He was reluctant to walk away but knew he needed to go. He had to figure out a way to get to Naruto without disturbing the delicate balance between Neji and himself.

He turned around slowly and started walking back to the vehicle. Shikamaru opened the door for him to get in. His gaze never left Naruto's form even after he got in. Just as he heard the engine turn on, he called out to his companion.

"Shikamaru," he said. "Have someone follow him and figure out where he lives. Get me everything on the person who rented the place for him."

He felt a gaze on him; he knew Shikamaru was looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"You don't think it's Neji?"

He shook his head.

"It has to be someone else. Find out."

He heard Shikamaru dial someone, but he tuned it out. He focused on Naruto, his thoughts racing at the possibility of getting him back.

_Dobe…wait for me…_

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

_Dobe…_

Naruto stilled as he felt a shiver run through him. He turned back to look out the window but simply saw a black car driving away. He felt a small tug in his heart but didn't get a chance to think too much into it as he heard his name.

He slowly turned back to look at the man sitting across from him. He gave him an awkward smile as he stared at him.

The man sighed.

"Naruto, I don't expect you to give me a response this very second." The man grabbed a hold of his hand. "I do hope, however, that you can give it some thought before making a decision."

Naruto lowered his gaze to the hand that held his own. He knew he should accept. Neji had proven to be a reliable person and had always been attentive to him since the moment that they met. If anyone could erase Sasuke from his heart, he could.

But did he want to let go?

The kiss had made it clear that he still cared for Sasuke. The moment their lips had touched, his mind had been filled with Sasuke's image. His body had tensed with dread, and he wanted to push the other away. Yet at the same time, he had felt the familiar fluttering in his stomach. Maybe with time, he could replace those memories with new ones.

He raised his gaze and looked at Neji. He took a moment before he spoke.

"I…I'll think about it," he said. "I just don't want to ruin the friendship that we have, in case this doesn't work."

He saw a small smile appear on his face.

"I don't want that either," he leaned a forward, "but I don't want that to prevent us from trying."

Naruto felt the hold on his hand tighten a bit.

"I know I can never be _him_, but I want to be able to give you the happiness you deserve."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I appreciate that…but for now." He slowly eased his hand out of the hold and back towards him. "Please give me time."

After a few moments of silence, he saw the other nod.

"I'll await your response, no matter how long it takes, Naruto."

He gave him a small smile in return.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sasuke threw the suitcase on the bed along with his jacket. He pulled roughly at the tie around his neck, loosening it. He went to the mini bar in his suite and served himself a drink. With the glass in hand, he sat down on one of the couches and took a large drink.

He sat there in silence.

After all these months of searching, it took a mere coincidence to find Naruto. If he hadn't decided to personally take care of this contract meeting, then he would have never run into Naruto. This city was a couple hours from their hometown. How did Naruto end up here?

He took another drink.

Had Naruto really given up on him?

He frowned.

_Never._

It didn't matter that Naruto left; he knew Naruto could not get over him so easily. He might have made mistakes in the last few months of their relationship, but they had been happy for four years.

_Naruto…._

He continued to drink his sorrows away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I'll always love you Sasuke. We will always be together_

Naruto had grabbed on to him.

_Is that right?_

He had wrapped his arms around him.

_Duh, who else is going to love a bastard like you?_

He remembered giving him a strange look.

_Hn. It's more like who can put up with an idiot like you._

He had chuckled as Naruto pouted.

_Says the one who came onto me first. _

He remembered smiling as he saw Naruto give him a smug look.

_That was before you opened that big mouth of yours. _

He had seen Naruto look offended.

_I'm –_

He cut him off with a kiss.

_My idiot._

Naruto had stared at him before smiling.

_And you're my bastard._

He had responded with another kiss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto watched the sunrise from his spot on the bed. It had been a difficult night. The sound of the rain and the roar of the thunder made him uneasy, especially after the meeting with Neji.

He shifted to the side of the bed, setting his feet on the carpet below. He looked at the clock on his night stand.

7:00 am.

He wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away but knew he wouldn't be able to. He frowned as he sat up. After slipping on his slippers, he exited the room. He entered the bathroom across the hall and began to prepare for the day.

After showering and changing into clothes, he made a simple breakfast while using his laptop. He was reading an article when he heard someone knock on his front door. He looked at the clock across the room.

9:00 am.

He frowned slightly. Who could be visiting him so early in the day?

He stood up and moved out towards the front door. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the door as he looked through the hole on the door. He saw a girl on the other side of the door but didn't recognized her.

He pulled the door open to reveal a blond haired girl.

"Good Morning," she said. "I am looking for uhh- Mr. Uzumaki."

"That's me," he said.

"I'm Ino from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I was asked to deliver this for you." She handed him a large box.

Naruto took a hold of the box and carefully moved it inside before returning to the young girl. She handed him a clip board and he signed on it. She said a quick 'thank you' before she started walking away.

"Wait!" he called out. "Do you know who sent it?"

Ino shook her head.

"He never gave his name." He nodded. "He was very handsome with dark hair. He did write you a little something, so he might have included it in there."

Ino smiled at him before she continued on her way.

Naruto watched her leave before going back into his apartment. He closed the door behind him and then turned to carry the box to the kitchen. He set it carefully down, trying to make sure not to disturb the contents inside. He leaned up and opened it.

He gasped as he saw what was inside.

The biggest fox plush doll he had ever seen was staring back at him. He smiled as he pulled it out of the box, hugging it close to him. He gave it a few hugs before setting it on the chair near him. He turned back to the box and was met with a single rose. He picked it up and noticed that a piece of paper was attached to it.

He brought the rose up to his nose and took a deep breath. It smelled wonderfully. He couldn't help but admire the rose before detaching the paper from it. He set the rose next to the box and opened the letter.

_Hating is easy,_

_Loving is hard._

He merely set the paper down slowly on the table, looking at it with sorrow. He moved away from the card and slowly grabbed ahold of the fox. He hugged it close to him, closing his eyes to hold in the tears that threatened to spill.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sasuke turned to look at the papers that littered his desk. He felt the urge to throw the papers off his desk and demand that Shikamaru take him to Naruto's apartment.

He knew that no matter how much the urge, he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's did not throw tantrums. He grabbed a hold of a stack of papers that was closest to him and started to look through them. He was barely finished reading the first page when he was interrupted by a knock.

"Enter."

He looked up at the person and was met with Shikamaru.

"They were delivered and received," he said.

He nodded to him.

"Did he say anything to her?" he asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nothing new. Same question. Who was it from?"

It had been a week since he started sending Naruto gifts anonymously through Shikamaru's acquaintance. After he had seen him at the restaurant, he had someone follow him and gather information on him. He had set a temporary office in the city so he could be close to Naruto and also handle the case workload from their main branch.

He saw Shikamaru step forward with a manila folder in his hand.

He didn't have to ask what it contained.

He opened it to reveal a picture of a light skinned red head with darkened circles around the eyes. He was immediately drawn to the 'love' tattoo on his forehead.

He grimaced.

If he thought Neji was going to be an obstacle, then he had to rethink that.

_Gaara Sabaku._

He was the newly appointed major of the city. According to the report, he and Naruto are childhood friends. They had very little contact after Naruto moved back to their hometown. That would explain why he hadn't heard about him while they were together. Based on the report, Gaara had been the one to set everything up for Naruto. The apartment and bills were all under his name.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called out, "Gaara knows we're investigating Naruto."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. He sat the file down and leaned against his chair.

"It makes sense," he murmured. "Anyone would be suspicious when someone is looking into the major."

He looked at Shikamaru, trying to observe his facial expression.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Approach him soon." The other man scratched his head. "If Gaara becomes aware that it's you, he might notify Naruto. If Naruto really doesn't want you to find him, he will leave again."

Sasuke nodded.

Shikamaru gave him a small nod in return and left the office.

Sasuke turned his chair around, facing the window.

He frowned.

He had wanted to ease Naruto into becoming aware of his presence, all the while showing him that he was patient enough to give him his space. If he approached Naruto too early, he might reject him without letting him explain or just simply get up and leave again. Both outcomes left him without Naruto.

He had to make a decision.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Naruto sighed.

He had decided to go to the café near his apartment to gather his thoughts. This week had been nothing but a roller coaster of emotions. He grabbed ahold of his cup and took a drink. He carefully set it down, making sure not to spill the hot contents.

He had thought that by moving from their hometown, he could escape the pain inflicted by the one person who promised to love him. When he moved to this city, he was introduced to Neji by his childhood friend. Neji from the start had made it known that he had an interest in him. He made it clear to him that if given a chance that he'd like to date him. Naruto had declined at first, but he slowly started enjoying his company. Of course, he knew it would take time, but he hadn't expected _this_.

He turned to look at his phone. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he always made sure to keep his phone nearby. It was probably due to the gifts.

Throughout the week, Ino had been delivering gifts since the first one. She would deliver one in the morning, and one the evening. It didn't matter if it rained or shined, they were delivered without fail. Each without a name, and each with a simple letter. He had his suspicious about the sender but no proof to confirm them.

He looked at his clock and realized that it was close to the time that Ino would arrive at his home. He finished off his drink as he walked towards the entrance. He threw the cup away before he left the café.

It was slightly cool that evening. It took him five minutes to get to his apartment. He dug into his pocket for his keys as he got closer. From where he was, he could see a figure by the door of his apartment.

He was about to call out, thinking it was Ino, when he noticed it wasn't her. He felt knots form inside his stomach when he noticed a man with black hair.

_Neji…_

He forced a smile on his face, and the man turned to look at him.

"Good evening," he called out softly. He noticed the other man smile softly at his greeting.

"I apologize for coming unannounced," Neji took a step towards him.

Naruto stayed in front of the door, making sure to leave a distance between them.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Would you like to come in?"

Neji nodded.

Naruto mentally cursed but opened the door. He held the door wide open, closing it only after Neji was inside.

He hung his keys near the door and motioned for Neji to take a seat in the living room. He walked across the room to the open kitchen and started preparing tea.

"So what brings you around?" Naruto asked.

He heard shuffling but didn't received an answer. He felt a presence near him, making him look up. He saw Neji had approached him, standing only a few feet away from him. He blinked twice before forcing a smile. He really hadn't wanted to deal with him, but it would have felt wrong to turn him away.

Neji merely stared at him before he leaned over and grabbed a hold of his hand.

Naruto's smile slowly faded.

"Naruto…" he started out, "I know I said I would be patient for your answer…but it has been a week since I last heard from you."

Naruto lowered his gaze, and he struggled to come up with an excuse. He knew he should just accept to start a new relationship with him. This past week had filled his heart with hope, hurt, love and anger. He took a shaky breath and raised his gaze.

"Neji, I ca-," he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to look at the door and then at Neji.

"I'm sorry, let me get that," he pulled his hand away from him and walked towards the entrance. He opened the door to reveal Ino.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. "I have a special one this time."

She raised a small box in her hands. "He specifically told me to tell you to look inside the box before reading the letter"

She handed over the box carefully, the letter attached on top of it. Naruto held his breath as the box was transferred to him, never noticing the gaze from the girl until she spoke.

"You know…," she said quietly.

With the box in hand, Naruto looked up to meet her eyes.

"He really cares about you…" she smiled sadly. "People aren't perfect. We're human so we're bound to make mistakes."

Naruto searched her gazed, for what? He didn't know.

She raised her hand and rested it on his whiskered cheek.

"You carry the same weight of sorrow in your heart that he does"

Naruto felt the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes but did not respond for fear of crying.

She stared at him for a few moments more before she pulled back. She gave him a short wave and walked away.

Naruto watched her leave, debating whether or not to call her back. He stared at the box in his hands before walking back inside. He saw Neji looking at him with a frown from the living room.

He smiled at him sheepishly.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that," he said as he scratched the back of his head. Neji gazed at the box for a moment before he looked at Naruto.

He sighed as he looked at him sadly. He moved to stand a few feet away from him. Naruto looked at him, not really sure what to say. He saw Neji raised his hand and then lowered it on his shoulder.

"I think it's best if I leave for tonight," he said quietly. "I will continue to wait for you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to say his goodbyes but was cut off by a brush against his lips. He saw Neji smirk as he pulled away, walking to the door.

"It's my reward for being patient," he called out as he left the apartment, leaving Naruto alone.

He raised his hands and rested his fingertips against his lower lip. He really didn't know what to think. The kiss had been so brief that it hadn't let him react to it.

Had it been anyone else, he would have punched him. That was a good sign, right? He shook the thoughts out of his head as he looked down at the box in his hand. He moved to sit in the couch and laid the box in his lap. With trembling fingers, he detached the letter and set it aside. He slowly opened the box, nervous about what he might find.

His mouth opened slowly as the item came into view. Inside the box was a necklace. A long, rectangular emerald hung in the middle of the chain with a metal ball hanging on each side. He could only stare at it in shock.

He had lost hopes in ever seeing the emerald necklace.

He picked up the necklace, still trying to figure out if it was real. He turned it over and over, examining it for any faults but could not find one.

He held it close to his chest before raising it up and put it around his neck. Once chained, he lifted the emerald to admire and bask in its beauty. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the letter sitting next to him.

He grabbed the letter and stared at it. He took a shaky breath and slowly opened the letter.

_Naruto,_

_I was selfish and that hurt you in ways I can't imagine. _

_I pretended not to see the pain reflecting in your eyes._

_I can't express the guilt and pain I carry for putting that hurt in your heart._

_I took your love for granted, when I had promised to cherish it. _

_I was a fool. I let the one person who loved me unconditionally, escape. _

_I hope that when the time comes you will be willing to listen._

_There is so much to say but a simple letter cannot express them. _

_No matter what words I use here, they will never suffice until they come from my lips._

_I know there is no way to reverse the damage that was caused by my actions,_

_But I hope with this gift, you'll realize that I would go to the ends of the earth for you._

_I love you._

He felt his lips tremble as he desperately tried to hold in a sob as he read letter. His vision eventually blurred with tears. He felt his body tremble with sobs as he let the tears flow freely for the first time since he had left. He felt his body just give away and allowed himself to let everything out.

He clung to the letter as cried, sitting in the living room as he drowned in his sorrow.

_Sasuke…_

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope the chapter is to your liking! I am sorry that it is a bit different but it's due to it being more present than flashbacks. I tried my best to stay to their characters so please forgive me if I didn't. I also wanted to say sorry for it taking so long to come out, I had a minor writer's block because there were so many possibilities but some of your reviews gave me ideas in the direction that I wanted to go. So thank you very much ^-^ I did kind of left this installment sort of hanging on the suggestion of my beta and there are still some questions left unanswered lol This means there is one more main installation coming and then finally, the epilogue. That should be the ending to this series. So thank you to those who have stuck along this journey with me ^-^ Also, I listened to TaeYang's new single "Eyes, Nose, Lips" while writing this song to give me a feel. Please support TaeYang, he is amazing! 3**

**Review Responses**

**femalejoey: **^-^ You were indeed the first reviewer. I find that most relationships end because of someone's pride and that it is a sad realization. I am glad to know that the installment had that sense of finality. It is what I am aiming for. I want each installment to have a sense if independency so that readers can read them as a stand-alone piece if they choose too. Whether or not I was able to capture that in this installment, remains to be seen. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this installment.

**luna2121: **I am glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Shiona Acitiu: **I am glad you want to continue reading. I hope this installment is to your liking. Thank you for reviewing.

**clio1111: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Peyton Namikaze:** Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like the story.

**Lady Kirei: **I am glad you like it.I hope this installment is to your liking ^-^ Thank you for reviewing.

**CoZ. .LoL: **I do apologize again that it took me over a month to get this up. I was caught up with school and then a small writer's block. More like indecisiveness played a part. I am glad you enjoy the story. Thank you for reviewing!

**Fujioshi-dono: **Thank you. I am glad to know it gained such a reaction from you. It meant you connected with the story. I hope this installment is to your liking ^-^

**shironeko-hime: **I hope you enjoyed this installment!

**RetikLover:** I hope it was to your liking, thank you for reviewing!

**Chiko92: **I understand your sentiments. As for your question, I am sorry I did not answer it with this installment. As I mentioned before, there will be an epilogue that will answer this question. Please be on the lookout for it. ^-^

**LiL Moon:** Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
